En la Fiesta
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Sakura ya estaba molesta. Esa fiesta la desesperaba. Además, por la culpa de la estúpida de Ino está aún más frustrada. —¡Lee estúpido! ¡Ya verás!


**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto no es mío.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

**_"_**_Pensamientos**"**_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**RESUMEN: **Sakura ya estaba molesta. Esa fiesta la desesperaba, además por la culpa de la estúpida de Ino está aún más frustrada. —¡Lee estúpido! ¡Ya verás!

**PAREJA: **No. Solo Sakura. Será la primera vez que escriba de ella.

**RATED: **T.

**GÉNERO: **Humor (?).

* * *

**E**n** l**a **F**i**e**s**t**a

* * *

_**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.  
_

* * *

**_Capítulo único._**

* * *

La fiesta de Naruto se estaba celebrando ese día. Un día soleado, con mucho calor en la aldea, y muy agradable.

Todos los ninjas estaban reunidos en una pequeña casa de campo que pertenecía a Tsunade, la cual la presto para que se celebrara el cumpleaños del rubio. La casa era extremadamente grande, tenía un comedor, una sala, una cocina y un jardín, y en este último una piscina enorme.

Todos los chicos, incluyendo a los senseis, estaban disfrutando la refrescante agua de la piscina en ese momento. Unos jugaban con la pelota, otros nadaban, e incluso algunos simplemente charlaban entre ellos. El punto era que todos se divertían.

Menos ella.

Estaba irritada, molesta, estresada, furiosa y todos los derivados de esas palabras. El punto era que la estaba pasando mal en esa fiesta hasta ahora. El ambiente tan alegre y pacifico no hacía efecto en ella, pero para no arruinarle la fiesta a los demás, simplemente sonríe falsamente.

Si. Ella, Sakura Haruno, la estaba pasando fatal en la fiesta de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Algunos se preguntarán la razón de su mal humor. Es simple: _Lee._

Sí. Lee no la había dejado en paz en toda la maldita fiesta. Tanto estaba molestándola que ni siquiera pudo sonreír sinceramente en toda la celebración.

Bien, algunos dirán que simplemente pudo golpearlo y listo. Pum. Dejaba de molestarla. Pero, oh no, no era así de fácil.

La maldita de Ino le puso un reto, que ella consideraba como una _misión: _no golpear a nadie ese día, ni siquiera insultarlos. Y ella de muy idiota acepto.

Y oh, esas palabras fueron su mismo infierno. Claro, después de que llegaran a la fiesta y Lee comenzara con su misión "Molestar a Sakura". Y bueno, estaba cumpliendo el objetivo de esa misión, mientras ella cumplía la que le impusieron a ella.

Ya le había advertido a Lee que dejará de molestarla porque si no terminaría odiándolo para toda la vida, pero el chico no hizo caso y ella termino diciéndole que lo odiaba, y él, hasta ahora, no la estaba molestando. Claro que dijo estás frases de la manera más cortes posible, porque si no fallaría en su misión.

Suspiro. Se encontraba sentada en el jardín, frente a la piscina, admirando como todos se divertían, incluso el protagonista de sus problemas en ese instante. Una sombrilla cubría su cabeza y un _pareo _dividía la hierba con su trasero. Traía puesto un bikini rosa pálido de dos piezas, cubriéndolo llevaba un short blanco y una camisa del mismo color que el bikini, está tenía los botones abiertos.

Vio que de repente Ino, TenTen y Lee salían de la piscina. Por un momento se pregunto qué iba a hacer, pero al final se dijo a si misma que no le importaba, así que lo ignoro. Decidió pararse e ir por una bebida, hacía mucho calor y no tenía ganas de bañarse en la piscina, así que tomaría un refresco bien frío que matará un poco ese calor infernal.

Ya parada se dirigió a la gran casa, con intenciones de entrar, pero no espero que una voz la detuviera.

—¡Sakura, no voltees!

¿Esa era la voz de Ino? ¿Por qué no quería que volteara? Ella, ignorando sus palabras, volteo, encontrándose con Lee, parado frente a ella, mirándola fijamente y apunto de acercarse a su rostro.

—¡Nooo! —oyó el grito de sus dos amigas.

Y todo pasó en una milésima de segundo en donde TenTen agarro a Lee desde atrás y lo jalo, mientras Ino la agarraba a ella y cubría con sus manos sus labios, mientras, al igual que TenTen a Lee, la jalaba hacia atrás.

Sakura confundida solo se dejo llevar por la rubia y pestañeo confundida. ¿Qué demonios…?

—¿Qué te pasa Ino? Estás nerviosa—dijo la peli-rosa, mirando confundida a su amiga. Está se encontraba jadeando, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento seguramente por haberse alterado tanto.

—¡Lee te quería dar un beso, mujer! —dijo la rubia una vez que recupero el aliento, con cara de horror y con voz preocupada.

Vaya, eso le cayó tan fuerte a Sakura que la pobre incluso casi se cae.

Ambas chicas se miraron e Ino comprendió, a través de miradas, que Sakura quería una explicación.

—Mira, no fue idea mía ni de TenTen—comenzó a explicar, alzando las manos como si estuvieran apuntándole con un arma—. La cosa es que Lee nos preguntó a ambas si tú seguías molesta con él, por eso salimos de la piscina. Ambas le contestamos que tú ya lo estabas odiando, y que te dejará de molestar. Cuando de pronto, no sé cómo se le vino a la cabeza, dijo que te daría un beso y así tú ya no estarías molesta. —dijo todo esto sin respirar, así que recobro todo el aliento perdido una vez terminada la frase.

Sakura se quedo estática, ¿Cómo se atrevía? Ese gilipollas se la iba a pagar.

Oh, y la pagaría muy caro.

.

.

.

—¡Sakura! ¡Perdóname!

El pobre de Lee se encontraba gritando pegado a una de las paredes de la casa, con cara asustada y encogiéndose, con esperanzas de que Sakura, al ver sus acciones, se resignara de querer hacerle daño.

Pero oh, no. Sakura no se resignaría de su propósito: _Asesinaría si o si_ a Lee.

La chica tenía un aura amenazador y temible que la cubría, haciendo que le temieran todo el que se le acercara. Lentamente se iba acercando al chico mientras tronada sus dedos y sus ojos pendían fuego por la furia. Y, oh si, si que estaba furiosa.

—¡Nunca! —Gritó Sakura—¡Por haber tenido intenciones de besarme ahora te dejaré estéril sí o sí! —gritó nuevamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lee al escuchar las palabras de la chica. ¡Lo dejaría estéril! Y él que quería tener hijos…

Y todo pasó tan rápido como terminó. Sakura con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados; y Lee tirado en el piso, con las manos en su entrepierna, la boca abierta y un gesto de dolor. Y, al parecer, por el dolor, ni siquiera podía gritar. Pobre.

Y así es como Lee casi se queda estéril por culpa de cierta peli-rosa gruñona.

Por suerte el chico fue tratado a tiempo.

* * *

¡Holis! ¿Qué tal? Este no llego a ser un Drabble, pero me alegro por eso x3

¿Les ha gustado esto? A mi parecer, este capítulo no dio mucha risa, pero me gusto narrar este hecho que me paso a mí XD

No, enserio, me paso a mí. Sucedió en la fiesta de un amigo…

Espero hayan disfrutado leer este intento de humor (aunque creo que de humor no tiene nada U.U) y, como ya saben, si quieren leer otro tendrán que esperar hasta que me pase otra cosa que contar, aunque estoy trabajando en eso ;) Confieso que es la primera vez que escribo sobre Sakura. No es un personaje que yo admire como Kushina, pero se dio de escribir de ella xD

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
